A communication network may establish a communication session for a mobile station. The communication session allows the mobile station to communicate with other endpoints. The mobile station may move to another location serviced by a different communication network. Accordingly, techniques are implemented to allow the next communication network to support the communication session.
Known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient techniques in certain situations.